Costume Contraire
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic éponyme d'Elis Narene : Halloween est un temps pour tout le monde d'arborer masques de démons et de goules. Mais si on en est déjà un, de démon ? OS.


_Auteur : Elis Narene_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : J'avoue, ça a été écrit de manière très paresseuse (et mauvaise) – Des moments au hasard et des flashbacks de la part d'Hiruma. Le sujet était « costume » alors pensant décrasser ma plume rouillée, je l'ai pris et hélas, voilà ce qui en est ressortit. Rouillé en fin de compte. Mais merci de lire ma première tentative à du HiruMamo !**

* * *

Costume Contraire

* * *

Hiruma jouait avec son pistolet, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts de la manière que Mamori détestait. « C'est trop dangereux ! » Le grondait-elle toujours. « Le coup pourrait partir et blesser quelqu'un ! »

Son sourire s'élargit en un rictus démoniaque alors qu'il se recalait dans sa chaise nonchalamment. D'entre ses dents pointues se formait une délicate bulle de chewing-gum.

Halloween frapperait dans trois heures.

* * *

_A 9 ans, Youichi Hiruma était dégingandé avec des cheveux noirs tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal._

_Il rentrait à la maison tous les jours après l'école en mâchant du chewing-gum et en soufflant des bulles avec sans adresser un regard à quiconque sur le chemin. La plupart des gamins l'évitaient et le traitaient de diablotin derrière son dos. Les autres ne cherchaient que les ennuis._

_« Hé, Youkai, ta fête c'est bientôt, tu savais pas ? » Lui lança un gamin goguenard, se plaçant devant Hiruma. En dernière année d'école primaire, Kajirou lui donnait souvent du fil à retordre._

_Hiruma le fixa mais continua d'avancer, bousculant Kajirou en passant. D'autres écoliers s'arrêtèrent pour regarder, chuchotant d'une voix excitée._

_Vexé, Kajirou l'attrapa par l'épaule et le jeta à terre. « Personne ne t'a donné la permission de t'en aller, le démon ! » Et puis il l'encercla, souriant narquoisement à Hiruma : « T'as pas besoin d'un costume pour Halloween ! Pas vrai les gars ? » Il interpella la foule qui le motivait. « Dis, pourquoi tu viendrais pas à ma fête ? On a de la super déco mais ce serait encore mieux avec un diablotin à présenter… »_

_Hiruma serra son poing autour d'une batte qu'il transportait dans son sac mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'extirper, une voix féminine résonna : « Tu te prends pour qui, à pousser les gens comme ça ? »_

_Kajirou se retourna et réussit à ne pas se prendre un gros cahier sur le coin de la caboche. « Qu… ? » Lorsqu'il se reprit, il leva les yeux au ciel : « Oh, c'est encore toi, Anezaki. »_

_Les mains sur les hanches, Mamori Anezaki répondit : « Oui, c'est encore moi alors tu as intérêt à t'en aller si tu sais ce qui est bien pour toi. » Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Kajirou fasse la grimace et dise : « Très bien, je vais vous laisser, toi et ton petit copain. »_

_« Au moins je n'en rêve pas et remplit son casier de lettres d'amour. » Hiruma eut un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il se relevait et époussetait ses vêtements. Il ajouta au visage empourpré de Kajirou : « Eh oui, je sais que c'étais toi. J'ai même des photos. Tu veux voir ? »_

_« Espèce de… »_

_Mamori se plaça devant lui, les bras croisés. « J'ai déjà prévenu le directeur… il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »_

_« Hum ! » Le plus vieux s'en alla en fulminant de rage et la foule se dispersa lentement._

_Entendant un gloussement derrière elle, Mamori fit volte-face. « T'es une vraie fouineuse, bordel. Parfois c'est chiant. » Choquée, elle rétorqua : « C'est comme ça que tu remercies quelqu'un qui te vient en aide ? Tu n'as pas de manières ! »_

_Hiruma fit la moue : « Je n'avais pas besoin de ta putain d'aide. Oh, mais grâce à son putain d'coup de cœur débile, c'était plus facile que je ne l'avais prévu. Ke ke ke. »_

_« Si c'est ce que tu prévois pour Halloween, tu peux te le garder. » Elle tourna les talons, s'éloignant fâchée._

_« Non. Halloween est une stupide fête pour des mioches faiblards qui prétendent qu'ils sont costauds. » Il cracha. « Tu verras que leurs masques de plastique ne dureront pas ! Ke. »_

* * *

« T'as intérêt à être sûr que tout est à sa putain d'place. Si tu sais ce qui est bien pour toi. » Hiruma raccrocha l'un de ses nombreux téléphones. Puis, son sinistre rictus toujours en place, il composa un numéro sur un autre : « Putain d'crevette, j'espère que tout le monde s'entraine comme il faut. »

Il entendit Sena couiner « Oui… » et il sourit de contentement.

Deux heures avant Halloween.

* * *

_Blond, grand et toujours svelte, Hiruma marchait encore vers l'école d'un air déterminé._

_Sa réputation, ou peut-être une action ou deux, le précédait. Les autres élèves soient l'évitaient soient couraient dans la direction opposée dès qu'il était en vue._

_Tous sauf un seul gamin courant à une vitesse hallucinante dans _sa_ direction. Il haussa un sourcil, l'unique indication de son intérêt._

_Plus tard, il fila le gamin et le vit trembler en face du panneau d'affichage de Deimon. « Ke ! Le putain de mioche a intérêt à avoir plus de couilles que ça quand j'en aurais fini avec lui ! » Grommela-t-il. Le gamin se détournait brusquement du panneau lorsqu'une grande jeune fille élancée aux cheveux bruns jusqu'aux épaules le ramena dans la bonne direction._

_« Atta girl ! » Hiruma gloussa de rire. Et puis plissa les yeux, rendant son regard démoniaque encore plus terrorisant. « Ke ke ke. Donc tu es là aussi, ma putain d'_copine_. »_

_« Cible acquise. Obstacle conquis. »_

* * *

« Hiruma, où es-tu ? Le moral de l'équipe est au plus bas et tu n'es même pas là pour t'entrainer avec eux. A quoi ça sert de les avoir gardés aussi tard ? » La réprimande de Mamori le tira temporairement de sa rêverie alors qu'il tapait sur son clavier.

« Ke ! Si tu veux pas être là, putain d'manager, tu peux aussi bien rentrer chez toi, merde ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. Et tu le sais. » Ensuite son ton se fit suspect. « Et ce n'est pas ton genre d'être absent aux entrainements. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? »

Il pouvait l'imaginer, les mains sur les hanches, les yeux plissés. Le plus petit des sourires se forma sur ses lèvres à cette image.

Mais il dit : « J'analyse tes putains de données. J'arrive. »

Encore une heure avant Halloween.

Éteignant son ordinateur, Hiruma se mit en marche vers le stade de Deimon aussi lentement qu'il le put. Se tenant dans l'ombre du tunnel du stade, il les regarda s'entraîner avec un visage impassible. Ses yeux ne semblaient jamais contenir autre chose que le désir de vaincre.

Enfin l'horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit. « YA-HA ! » Une grêle de balles fondit sur les joueurs épuisés qui s'immobilisèrent au beau milieu du terrain en appréhendant la suite des évènements.

Hiruma eut un rictus : « Des bonbons ou la vie, bande de paresseux ? »

Un souffle de vent s'abattit sur eux et ils levèrent les yeux pour être aveuglés par les lampes d'un hélicoptère. Mamori marcha à grands pas furieux vers Hiruma, son bloc-note dans la main. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse en dire plus, des choux à la crème tombèrent en pluie sur eux.

« Ke. On va dire que c'est les bonbons. » Il eut un sourire en coin, attrapa un chou à la crème et le lança par-dessus son épaule.

Les autres coururent dans leur direction, tous sauf Kurita qui était occupé à ramasser les choux et à les engloutir aussi vite que possible. Les yeux de Sena étaient exorbités tout comme ceux de Monta. « Mukyaa ! Il y a une fête ? Où sont les bananes ? »

Une table s'éleva lentement du centre du terrain, débordante de nourriture.

Sur une dernière douche de balles, Hiruma caqueta « Profitez-en » et disparut dans l'ombre.

Seule Mamori le suivit dans l'abri du club.

« T'es une vraie fouineuse, bordel, parfois c'est chiant. »

Mamori fronça les sourcils, ces mots lui semblant vaguement familiers.

« Est-ce ainsi que tu traites tes co-équipiers ? Faire une fête d'Halloween après qu'ils se soient épuisés à l'entrainement ? » Sa voix s'adoucit, remplaçant finalement la tête blonde avec une aux cheveux noires, laissant le souvenir ressurgir.

« Je n'ai pas de putains d'manières, tu te rappelles ? »

Il se pencha vers elle, son visage proche du sien. « Et ça, c'est la vie. » Mamori pouvait sentir le métal froid des casiers dans son dos à travers le tissu de ses vêtements. Elle déglutit nerveusement et le regarda dans les yeux avec défiance.

Des flaques d'obscurité qu'elle jurait de combattre de sa vie. Alors pourquoi ne détourna-t-elle pas le regard quand il se rapprocha suffisamment pour que leurs lèvres se touchent ? Pourquoi ferma-t-elle les yeux et laissa sa langue caresser ses lèvres au goût mentholé ?

Ses bras étaient autour d'elle pour l'écarter du métal froid. Donc les démons aussi avaient le sang chaud… Il explora sa bouche, réclamant ce qui était à lui et puis il s'arrêta, s'écarta et montra ses dents pointues en un sourire victorieux.

« Nos camarades avaient raison, » dit-elle en soulevant son visage, « tu n'as pas besoin d'un costume pour Halloween. Tu en portes un chaque jour. »

« Ke. Je t'avais dit que leurs putains d'masques en plastique ne feraient pas long feu. »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Comme ma bêta Yuki-604 me l'a fait remarquer, la chute n'est pas évidente. D'après ce que j'en ai compris en lisant la VO, ça a à voir avec le fait que Hiruma est un démon en chair et en os, et que malgré ses airs terrifiants, c'est lui qui a la princesse à la fin. Certes, c'est confus, mais je trouvais ça touchant moi les flash-backs et le bisou que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de la traduire. Et puis Hiruma a toujours été cryptique lorsqu'il exprime ses sentiments, il ne sait qu'agir en ce qui concerne Mamori *évite de trop regarder les lemons ouverts devant elle* En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
